


【景莲】严师

by Ryanoi



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Relationships: 景莲 - Relationship





	【景莲】严师

😣训诫

应该不会玩的太过分（吧

成团之后，舞蹈队长的位置给了莲，大家都没有意见，这反而是最容易预料，也最理所当然的事情，赛时一路走来的他们对于莲的实力和教学舞蹈的能力都非常信赖。

“谢谢大家的支持，不过不好听的话说在前面，出道的水准和赛时不可同日而语哦。”

莲站在大家面前认真地发言，大家很赞许地点点头，熬到出道位并不是结束，而是崭新甚至凶险的开始，背负素人身份的他们也必须在短时间内成长起来，年轻的男性很容易被挑起短暂的斗志，大家的脸上都是自信满满的神情。

“我当然相信你们，不过练习的时候万一出岔子……”莲的眼睛眯着扫视过每一个人的脸，“晚上就要来我的房间，接受必要的惩罚。”

仿佛被猎食者盯上了，年纪较小的队友惊出冷汗，年长的几位也不能幸免，莲乍一看冷冰冰，说起话软绵绵，但是本性却是十分认真，对待舞蹈也很苛刻。

未知的惩罚方式……年纪较小的鹤房举起了手。

“那个，莲君，惩罚具体指什么啊？”

同他关系好的几个人也把眼神投过来，七嘴八舌的议论着。

“会不会是禁止吃零食？”

“那我建议还不如收手机！”

重度网瘾患者们纷纷摇头抗议，莲摆摆手让他们冷静。

“哇，不可能收大家的手机，训练很辛苦，必要的放松未尝不可…零食要自觉控制，不是由我来插手的。”

这么一说，大家就更加好奇了，莲到了这一步却不再说下去了。

“总之，白天的练习被我点名批评的，晚上过来，从今天开始。”

练习室一瞬间被高压笼罩，大家都害怕被叫到名字，铆足了劲练习起来，起初都很认真，挑不出错处，等时间一长，就有人开始松懈。

“景瑚，不要走神。”

“啊？是，是的！”

佐藤急急忙忙回过神，跟上动作继续跳，大家看他的时候带上了同情。

“别忘了今晚过来，不要太晚。”

莲走到他身边，替他矫正姿势的时候，贴近他轻飘飘地说了一句。佐藤还没反应过来，莲就已经回到了原来的位置，给大家打起拍子，他的肌肉还有记忆，只是机械的同大家一起做着动作，心底却慢慢地被未知的恐惧浸染了，莲司空见惯的笑容也变得很可怕。

浑浑噩噩地度过了练习的时间，众人也给了佐藤同情与安慰，关系比较好的更是让他记得汇报莲到底会做什么，佐藤满脸苦色地吃完了公司准备的丰盛晚饭，想着不好让莲等太久，回自己房间简单地冲了个澡就过去了，在敲门之前他还在想怎么跟莲解释会比较好。

现在是晚上八点，莲会在房里做什么呢，佐藤才意识到自己很少独自一人来到这里，大多数时候都是和纯喜一起过来玩耍，或者说是捣乱吧……莲在练习以外对他们都很纵容，想到这里，佐藤又觉得自己安全了。

莲是很温柔的，对吧，所以他绝对不会很严厉地对待我！佐藤想到母亲大人，面对最淘气的自己，也只不过是多说教几句的程度，被莲念叨几句也没事儿。

他谨慎地敲响了房门，里面传来莲的声音。

“直接进来吧，是景瑚吧？”

“…是的！”

应答了一声，佐藤感觉莲不是很生气，就大胆地推开了门，莲的房间是他们当中最小的，但是一向收拾的很整齐，莲应该也是刚洗完澡，只简单地穿着宽松的上衣和短裤，坐在床上示意自己过去。

“先在这里坐好，我有话问你。”

“嗯……莲君，能不能告诉我惩罚到底是什么啊？”

佐藤乖乖地坐在他面前的软毯上，宽厚的肩膀缩在卫衣里，卷曲的前发搭在额前，姿态委屈得不行。

“马上你就知道啦，我想问问景瑚，今天为什么在练习室走神呀？”

莲随意地翘着腿，不是很严肃的样子，语气也很温和，佐藤本就所剩无几的戒备彻底没了，他有点吞吞吐吐地跟莲解释起来。

“那里是我有点累了，应该只是发呆……但是，真的没有占用很长时间的，莲君，之前我很专心来着！”

佐藤突然抬高语调，莲笑眯眯地看着他。

“哦，好的，我明白啦，是注意力不集中呢。首先我们要弄清楚是哪里出了问题，才好解决对吧？”

莲安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀，随后站起身去衣柜里找东西。

“莲君，你在找什么，要我帮忙吗……”

莲这次转过身，手里拿着一根一米多长的小羊皮鞭，把佐藤吓得躲在墙角瑟瑟发抖。

“莲…莲君？这是要……”

“是为了提高你的注意力啊，你看，你现在就不会东张西望，因为你眼里只能看到它。”

莲的左手从鞭子的底部滑到精巧的尖端，然后右手在空中简单地一挥，传出划破空气的凛冽声响，接下来就有可能直接打在自己的身上，佐藤害怕地捂住眼睛。

“景瑚，总不能让我食言吧，说好了，练习出问题的人要受惩罚的。”莲拿着鞭子很愉快地蹲在佐藤面前，佐藤看着他踩在地板上的干净的赤脚，那里的指甲也被修剪得很整齐。

莲温温软软地和他说着话，佐藤却因为恐惧一句也听不进去了。

“看着我嘛，这又没什么的，今天是初犯，就只打三下，位置你来定怎么样？”

就像讨论着晚餐的配菜，是沙拉还是海带汤那样随意的口气，莲拿开他的手，让他注视着自己，狭长的眼睛常常被初次见面的人认为很可怕，而今确实从这眼神里传递出危险的，暴虐的小小信号。

“莲君…我，我不太明白……”

佐藤吓得声音都在抖，洋娃娃一样的大眼睛里有了水光，这个大男孩很不经吓，莲温柔地摸摸他的头。

“不明白也没关系，现在去那边趴好，如果你不选的话，我就随便打好了。”

莲站在床前，鞭子温顺地垂在他纤细的腿边，佐藤居然没想过自己是可以反抗的，只是按照莲说的，在毯子上乖乖地趴着。

“我选的，莲君，我选后背可以吗…不要，不要打那里好吗…？”

“那里是哪里？”

莲故意问着，按住他的肩膀，然后把他的卫衣也掀起来。

“啊？衣服要脱掉的吗！”

“隔着衣服你就不知道疼了。”

莲理所当然地说着，把他的卫衣掀到肩膀，饱经锻炼的背肌形态完美，随着佐藤紧张的呼吸节奏而起伏着，莲在他身后约摸着鞭子的落点，看着佐藤抖个不停，只能又出言安慰。

“莲君，莲君，好可怕，不要这样好不好……”

“景瑚不是男子汉吗，锻炼得这么好，怎么会害怕呢。”莲的指尖从他的脊柱中间轻轻地划过，“记得不要大喊，会被听到的。”

佐藤反射性地捂住嘴巴，害怕地闭上眼睛，只能自认倒霉地不再求饶，莲本性认真，认真到了固执的地步，他的打算谁也不能改变。

好安静，只能听到心脏跳动的声响，他仿佛能够感觉到莲执鞭的手缓慢地抬起，在打乱空气之后，再重重地落在自己背上，那会是一种怎样的痛感呢。

莲把鞭子换到了不好出力的左手上，伸直手臂，自然地挥舞下去，细细的鞭子触碰到柔软的皮肤，带出堪称尖锐的响声，比听觉还要迅速的是痛觉，火辣的疼痛从整个后背经由神经传到大脑，佐藤险些没有控制住自己的惨叫。

莲轻轻地呼出一口气，看着佐藤的后背迅速漫上一长条的红，颇为爱怜地停顿了几秒。

“受得了吗？”

痛感缓和之后，是无尽的燥热，以及对后面的恐惧，佐藤干脆破罐子破摔，想着这疼痛已经承受住了，后面也只用再忍两下，重重地点头。

“乖孩子。”

莲话音刚落，又快又急的第二鞭就落在了佐藤的身上，鞭痕与上次略有重合，交叉的部分痛感加倍，佐藤痛得缩起了肩膀，后背绵延的鲜红色渐渐扩散，莲举起手，终于要落下最后一鞭。

佐藤压抑着痛楚的吐息，莲的最后一下来的很温柔，让他有了不痛的错觉，只是鞭痕交错的模样看起来依旧很狰狞，莲跪坐在他身边，轻轻碰了碰那红印，热辣辣的刺痛又席卷而来。

“嘶……”

“放心，不会留疤，只是红印，明天早上就会消掉了。”

“莲君，好痛哦～”

佐藤委屈极了，皱着眉头靠在莲身上不想动弹，莲从床头摸到药膏，取了点给他后背抹上，佐藤又是疼得龇牙咧嘴毫无形象。

莲一边大笑一边问他还敢不敢走神，佐藤慌忙摇头表示再也不敢，黏糊糊地叫莲给他弄轻点。

“这下知道教训了？景瑚，你爱胡闹也要有分寸，练习要严肃对待的，知道吗？”

莲的手指从他肩颈抚摸到后腰，疼痛的感觉消失了，只有热度还在，佐藤撒娇一样地搂紧莲的脖子，把人牢牢的困在怀里。

“行啦行啦，我知道错了，莲君，现在不是练习时间，不要再说我了好不好……”

“你这家伙，我要喘不过气了，行了，放开我吧，明天如果印子还在再来找我涂药。”

“嗯。”

莲看着佐藤脸上疼出来的汗，有点心虚。

“别告诉其他人哦。”

“为什么？翔也还特地问我你要做什么呢，其他人也很害怕……唔。”

佐藤闭上了嘴，因为莲的手指点在他唇上，示意他噤声。

“就把这当作是我们俩的秘密好啦。”

莲很狡猾地笑了，手指上还有药膏的苦味，佐藤的后背被药膏的清凉刺激过后，反而更热了，烧的他心慌。

End


End file.
